


A New Chapter

by siriusblue



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Greg Lestrade & Sherlock Holmes Friendship, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusblue/pseuds/siriusblue
Summary: Expect the unexpected when Sherlock Holmes is your best man.





	A New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WastingYourGum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/gifts).



> For the well-groomed event on Tumblr to celebrate five years of the legalisation of gay marriage in the UK

Greg Lestrade was furious.

 

“You're supposed to be my best man!” he raged at the consulting detective in the elegant suit currently lounging on Greg's bed. “What kind of best man lets the groom sleep in on his wedding day?”

 

“Well, me obviously. It's fine, Greg. I've spoken to Mycroft and he's arranged for the traffic lights to stay green all the way to the registry office. Now, unless you plan on marrying Mike in a towel, I suggest you get dressed.”

 

Greg's withering glare was wasted on Sherlock. He sighed.

 

“Some privacy would be nice.”

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and got off the bed in one elegant movement.

 

“Five minutes,” he cautioned.

 

Greg scrabbled in his wardrobe and pulled out his wedding suit. He was fastening the last button on his deep claret waistcoat when Sherlock burst in and handed him a single rose buttonhole that had been dyed all the colours of the rainbow. Greg smiled when he saw it, remembering the day he and Mike had picked out the floral arrangements for their special day.

 

“There's a taxi waiting,” said Sherlock as Greg pinned the rose onto the deep grey of his suit jacket. “One minute.”

 

Greg stood as Sherlock fixed Greg's tie to his own satisfaction.

 

“There. Let's go.”

 

“Did you remember the ring?” Greg asked as the taxi sped off to the registry office. Sherlock patted a pocket in his suit coat. 

 

“Got my speech as well,” he added.

 

“Thank god for small mercies. Hey, we're here. That was bloody quick.”

 

Mycroft had obviously been as good as his word.

 

Nerves, which had vanished when Greg realised he might actually be late for his own wedding, returned in full force as they got out of the taxi and hurried up the stairs.

 

An employee directed them to a waiting room, but as soon as Greg had sat down, Sherlock took it upon himself to disappear.

 

Before Greg had time to get even more irritated with the lanky bastard, Sherlock returned, grinning all over his face.

 

“Your fiancé is here,” he announced. Greg felt as if a huge weight had just dropped off his chest. “John's trying to talk him down off the ceiling. I don't think he's quite recovered from Mike's stag night.”

 

Greg laughed. He could only imagine.

 

“Fascinating, really.” mused Sherlock. “He came home at four in the morning drunk as a lord and singing a song about the Blaydon Races. Ours was better.”

 

“We baked a cake with Rosie then you and I had Chinese and a bottle of very nice Burgundy,” Greg reminded him. “Much better than a night on the tiles with a bunch of drunk doctors. They all drink like bloody fish. Especially the surgeons.”

 

“Very true. Half of Scotland Yard are in there, glaring at a substantial number of Mike's relations and colleagues. I seriously hope no one commits a major crime or needs adequate medical attention today. Everyone is here.”

 

Greg chuckled as the door to the waiting room opened and he and Sherlock were propelled into the room where the ceremony would be held.

 

Greg's eyes misted over at the sight of Mike standing waiting for him, resplendent in an identical suit to Greg's but with a peacock blue waistcoat and tie. He looked nervous but when he saw Greg, his whole face lit up as he smiled.

 

Sherlock faded into the background as Greg stepped forward and took Mike's hands in his. 

 

“Hello, pet.” said Mike softly.

 

“Hello yourself,” replied Greg, his smile threatening to split his face in two. “You look incredible.”

 

“So do you,” replied Mike. “So we're really going to do this?”

 

“Yeah. You and me. For the rest of our lives. I love you, you know.”

 

“And I love you too. With my whole heart for as long as I'm able.” said Mike.

 

A discreet cough made the couple turn to see the registrar smiling at them.

 

“Greg and Mike, are you ready to begin?” she asked.

 

“Yes,” they replied.

 

Ready to begin the next chapter of their life together


End file.
